Une Partie de Thiercelieux
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Le Geek avait ramené un jeu. La première partie n'était pas top et tout le monde avait vaqué à leurs occupations ou Chanson, Cul, Télévision, Rêve, Ordinateur et Reportage Historique et des cris de peur était là. Le tout avec de l'alcool. Comme sera la prochaine partie ?


Déjà, j'admet que malgré l'OS assez hot que j'ai sortit, j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un autre sur un jeu de rôle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 ** _Les Personnages et Personnalités sont à Mathieu Sommet ! (sauf Alice)_**

* * *

Alors que tout les personnalités même les plus improbable tel que le Nazi ou le Beauf étaient présent, le Prof et la Fille avaient fait leurs retours le temps d'une soirée alcoolisée. Le Geek avait récément acheté un jeu de rôle et avait proposé de l'essayer. Le Patron avait sortie une ses phrase phallique qui s'en suivit d'un jeté de coussin de la part d'Alice et d'une sauterie entre ces deux là. Le Hippie était d'accord ainsi que les autres personnalités de Mathieu. La fille quand à elle était collée à la boule de poil.

\- _Arrête ! Laisse mes côtes nom de dieu!_ se défendit la colocataire.

\- _Alors là tu peux rêver Gamine !_ (Car oui, le Patron savait les sensibilité d'Alice après l'avoir comment dire.. "Violée" ou essayer.)

Le Geek les regarda. Et oui, c'était encore parti en couille ! Le Panda se défendait comme il pouvait, Mathieu essayait de séparer le Patron d'Alice. Le Prof parlait avec le Hippie qui semblait trop défoncé et le Nazi, lui les regardait dans un silence avant de crier un " _NEIN NEIN NEIN_ !" ce qui attira l'intention de tout le monde. Le plus timide et gamin de tous le remercia très doucement d'ailleurs.

\- _Donc je propose de jouer au Loup Garou de Thierceulieux,_ dit l'enfant en regardant le groupe. _C'est simple, il nous faut un conteur pour raconter une histoire._

Une main se leva, celle de la boule de poile. Il remit sa capuche en place d'un mouvement avant de prendre la boîte et de distribué une carte face cachée devant chaque joueurs qui regarda discrètement leur personnage.

Le Panda commença alors à raconter une histoire.

\- _C'était le jour. Et il fallait élire le Maire de la petite tribu de Panda. Et bien sur, pour ce village il fallait des représentant.._

Le Maître regarda les mains levées. Celle du Hippie qui n'avait rien comprit, celle du Patron. Puis le Panda reprit,

- _Bien sur, il faut aussi un discours valide pour être élu._

Mais aucune des mains ne se baissa. L'homme en noir commença.

- _C'est simple j'instaure directement une loi pour le viole et autre activité lié au cul !_ Dit-il d'un mouvement de main avant de se prendre un coussin de la part d'Alice encore une fois.

Le Patron sourit de plus.

- _Attends ce soir gamine je te ferais des choses._ Dit-il dans un sourire avant d'écraser ce qui restait de sa cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet.

D'un coups, Alice frissonna. Et le Panda toussota comme pour : Arrêter vos cochonneries Phallique et reprenons. Puis ce fut autour du Hippie.

-D _e la Rhubarbe et la paix dans le village !_ Dit-il dans un silence qui s'en suit.

Puis le Panda reprit de nouveau pour coupé cours demanda à Mathieu de mettre la musique Creepy dans quelques minutes.

- _Maintenant votez soit pour le Parti Phallique ou le Parti Rhubarbe !._

C'est alors que la majorité des mains furent en la voix du Hippie. Car se faire violée tout le temps voilà quoi.. C'était pas le délire de tout le monde sauf du Nazi et du Patron. En parlant de l'homme en Noir, il regarda mauvaisement sa voisine de gauche qui fit une petite moue d'innocence.

- _Oui ?_ Demanda Alice dans un sourire.

- _On avait dit que tu voterais pour moi gamine tu sais ce que tu subira ce soir au lit !_

Dans un frisson la colocataire vota pour le Patron. Préférant dormir en paix même si cela n'allait pas être le cas.

- _Le maire à été élu._ Dit le Panda en montrant le Hippie de la main et donnant la carte. _Maintenant, après une fête qui dura tout la nuit, le village s'endormit._

- _Whooho même moi ?_ demanda le Hippie.

- _Oui même toi_ , répondit l'ursidé avant de reprendre, _et les loups se réveillent._

C'est alors que le Patron et le Nazi se regardèrent. Leurs regards voulaient tout dire. Un "On va s'marrer Gamin" sur les lèvres du Patron et un "Vengeance" pour le Nazi.

- _Maintenant les loups vont choisir leurs première victime_.

Le Panda regarda les direction du doigt qui montré le Geek. (Pauvre petit...)

- _Après un choix très difficile, les loups se sont rassassié en ayant violé mentalement la victime, la voyante se réveille_.

Se fut au tour de la Fille de se réveiller. S'étirant faisant bougée sa nouvelle poitrine.

- _Bien maintenant la voyante va pouvoir découvrir l'identité de l'un d'entre vous._

C'est alors que la Fille se dirigea vers Mathieu. Elle était intriguée après tout. Quel rôle avait son créateur. Et quand elle le su elle se retenu d'éclater de rire. Ce n'est que sous le regard du Panda qu'elle se calma et retrouva sommeil avant de réveillée la Sorcière.

- _Maintenant la Sorcière de se réveillée. Et lors de son réveil, elle découvrit qu'une victime était à déploré_. Dit le Panda en montrant à son créateur la victime demi morte qu'était le Geek. _La sorcière peut soit la sauvée, soit la tuée ou soit tuée une autre personne. Que décide tu Sorcière._

Le regard de Mathieu dévisageait son Panda. Pourquoi le rôle d'une fille ?! Sérieusement. Il fit un signe comme quoi, tué le Geek serait mieux car il servirait sans doute à rien. Puis le Panda annonça que la sorcière pouvait se rendormir ce que Mathieu fit.

- _L'aube fit son apparition et les habitant se réveilla. Tous les habitant et un cri d'horreur se fit entendre car en effet, du sang était présent, en grande quantité. Oui, cette nuit il y a eu un mort._

Le Panda regarda le Geek qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'un air triste.

- _Tout le monde me déteste !_ Dit-il de sa petite voix avant de se faire étreindre par Alice sa tête dans les Boobs de cette dernière. Bien sur, l'effet du câlin ne fut pas l'effet voulu car l'enfant sentit une petite gêne dans son entre-jambe ce qui fit sourire le Patron.

-A _ttention au p'tit oiseau gamin ! Il va sortir!_ Ricana le Patron de sa voix rauque.

- _On peut reprendre ?_ demanda calmement le Panda avant de sentir une main lui pincer sa fesse droite. _Eeeh ! Un peu de sérieux nom de dieu !_

Mais personne le l'écoutait. Le Patron avait filé filmé le petit pour violé son intimité dans la salle de bain suivit de près par Alice qui elle était suivit par le Nazi.  
Le Prof n'avait pas participer se doutant que le jeu s'arrêterais d'une façon pervesse avec le Patron. et Mathieu retourna vaquer à son ordinateur et ses jeux. Le Panda soupira et alla dans sa grotte.

- _On continue ou pas gros !_ Demanda le Hippie en regardant le Panda partir.

- _Personne ne joue donc on arrête!_

Le Hippie resta quelques minute avant de rejoindre le canapé et de regarder ses mains en rêvant d'un monde plus juste et meilleur et de poney et de lolcat.

* * *

Alors que chacun vaquaient à leur occupations favorites. L'homme en noir s'occuper des "Gamins", le Nazi regardait des documentaire sur la guerre 39-45 et l'after. Alice et le Geek étaient cachés dans la salle de bain avec la porte barricadé pour savoir quand ils seront en paix. Mathieu venait tout juste de se servir du café.

- _Si on reprenait ?!_ demanda le Youtubeur en attirant les intentions de ses personnalité.

- _Si tu veux reprendre mon Cher Mathieu,_ s'exclama un homme dans une blouse blanche venant tout juste d'arriver, _il faudrait déjà nous mettre dans l'ambiance donc de ce fait, faire une playlist Creepy ainsi qu'éteindre tout les lumière et juste allumer une seule bougie au centre d'une table et une histoire glauque._

- _Tu sais que..._ Rajouta Mathieu en regarde le Prof, n _on rien. Bonne idée. Merci Prof._

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'appartement des Sommets avait recouvré une lugubre impression soudaine. De la musique Creepy en fond sonore, une simple bougie sur le milieu de la table.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le Patron avec ses deux victimes (dont les poignet sont attachés) arriva avec un large sourire satisfait de ce qu'il ai pu faire à ces eux là durant ce court moment vu comment Alice était habillée avec une chemise assez longue du Patron les cheveux en pagaille et le Geek qui avait du assister à la scène contre son gré aurait surement des séquelles lui aussi..

- _Je le hais, mais je l'aime putain.._ Bafouilla Alice un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- _Mais au fond Gamine tu aimes ce que tu subis,_ répliqua l'homme en noir au creux de son oreille avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes avant de lui jeter un coussin dans l'arrière du crâne surmonté d'une langue tirée.

- _Tu sais de ce que j'en fais de ta langue Gamine?_ Dit le Patron en faisant face à face avec la colocataire.

- _Laisse là !_ Gémit le Geek de sa petite voix.

- _Quand tu veux "Gamin"_ , répliqua Alice en le défiant du regard de le faire.

Faut dire, la jeune colocataire en avait un peu dans le nez pour répondre et ainsi provoquer comme ça en lui lançant le mot "Gamin" au plus grand criminel que ce monde est porter. Le Patron avait un sourire non démoniaque mais presque et s'empara des lèvres d'Alice tel une bête féroce ou un loup dévorant un villageois (oui référence au jeu) et en profita pour pénétrer sa langue chaude et a la fois humide et dure au goût de tabac froid dans la bouche de la jeune brune et de jouer avec.

Le Nazi regarda cette scène. Mathieu cacha les yeux du plus innocente que le monde ai porté et que tout le monde déteste alors que c'est le contraire. Le Panda arriva pile au bon moment avec le Hippie totalement stone. La Fille se demandait comme elle, elle pourrait le faire avec le Geek. Le Prof, lui, il soupira.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle court les deux lèvres se décollèrent. Mathieu toussa un peu pour attirer l'intention et le Beauf toqua à la porte. Le Geek, se cacha derrière le Maître. Oui avec la situation, la peur se faisait ressentir.

- _Bien nous somme au complet ! On va pouvoir s'amuser,_ dit Mathieu en prenant une voix Creepy.

* * *

 _Une Partie deux à venir. Review ? -^^-_


End file.
